Call Me
by Red.Sargent
Summary: R&R. It may be a little to soon to be doing a story like this, but you can flame if you want.


I go really bored and figured, hey, why not?

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NO MATTER HOW MUCH I BEG.**

Read, Review, Enjoy =)

* * *

"It's so hot!"

A bead of sweat rolled down the brow of Karin. She was exepriancing her first outdoor shopping and of course it had to be during the hottest day of th year.

"Oh, stop your whinning. There's a fountain just around the corner and a drink tent, too."

How Yuzu had convinced Karin to go out with her, nobody knows. It was supposed to be a fun thing to do with your family but it felt like torture to the tenth degree. On the bright side, a coin fountain would be a good spot to sit and drink a nice cup of iced tea and peopple watch. _That_ is what Karin looked forward to. The people who came out to these events are just nuts. There hadn't been a single normal person, besides maybe Yuzu, who was around.

Karin dropped her sweaty butt down on the edge of the coin fountain and looked around. It was way to hot to be out a moving. Where was the AC? Yuzu st down nxt to her and gave Karin her glass of iced tea.

"Next time we go out, I'm picking where we go."

Karin dwned her drink and looked down at the fountain water. To think people threw money in there thinking it would grant them a wish. All it was is the towns way of taking unwanted change. Yuzu put a coin in Karin's vision and smiled.

"Take it and make a wish! I know it's bogus but it never hurts to at least give it a whirle."

Yuzu threw her own coin in the water a smiled. "Just keep your wish a secret."

Karin thought about it before making up her mind about doing it. She turned her back to the fountain and flicked the coin with her thumb. She watched it just up until it travled past her head. When she gazed back to normal level, she saw _him._ His jeans had holes down the legs, his shirt was buttoned up only half way, his sun glasses rested on a bed of white locks of hair. Who he was, Karin didn't know, but was going to find out. She didn't even knlow her wish went from making the all-region soccor team to ishing she knew who the handsome man walking past was.

It took up until he was almost out of sight for Karin to jump up and follow him. She would get his name and he was SO getting her number. Yuzu didn't even notice Karin had run off until it was to late. Karin was already just feet away from her hearts desire. She stopped when she noticed that a flock of girls just started to gawk over the white haired male. They all were obviously flirting, and all girls were very attractive. All hope was lost for Karin and she sighed with defeat. Karin didn't notice it but the male had looked over in her direction and smiled. The girls flocking him noticed his actions and huffed a mighty huff and struted away.

Karin had turned to walk back to Yuzu when she heard feet behind her. The walking had stopped and Karin turned only to see the man she had been chasing just moments ago, smiling at her. His hand was held out and he spoke in words that couldn't be discribed any better than silky.

"Hi, my name is Toushiro. You're Karin right? Ichigo-sama's sister?"

Karin was shoked at first that e even knew her name and who her brother was. ever had she met this guy but somehow he knew her. She took his hand and gave him a small shake.

"Y-yeah. How do you know my brother?"

Toushiro kept his smile and continued on with the conversation.

"I had Chemistry with him. He had pictures of you and the rest of his family in his wallet. He kept on and on about how you were the gifted on and very athletic. Soccer right?"

Karin, although to the naked eye was calm, was jumpig up and down in her mind and running amuk. Toushiro knewher older brother AND her brother actually spoke well of her to his friends. She would have to thank him for that later.

"Soccer is my sport! And I wouldn't say I'm gifted, last I checked, I was pretty normal."

Karin knew she had to sound like an idiot talking.

Yuzu cam running up screaming at Karin to hurry so they could leave. She was disappointed, but obliged her sibling.

"Sorry to cut things short. It was nice to meet you, Toushiro-san." She turned to leave but stoped herself and took a pen out of her pocket. Without his permission, she took his arm and wrote down her number. "Call me sometime. Maybe we could hang out and talk some more."

Toushiro blushed and simply nodded his head in agreement.

"I-I'll call you then. Goodbye. Karin-chan."

And off she ran with her sister, heading hom after a long day outside in the heat.

* * *

Three days had passed and Karin had all but given up on Toushiro. She figured he thought she was crazy for giving him her number and all. Maybe he was just being nice or using her as an excude to get away from those other girls. It had to be good to be true.

Karin put on her sneakers and a loose fitted shirt and gym shorts. The weather was nice and it would be a good idea to go out and run a few laps, maybe even kick the ball around with some of her friends. It was right as she had stepped outside her home that her phone started to ring. The number showed but she didn't recognize it. Hesitantly, she answered.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Hello? Is this Karin-chan?"

The voice on the other side was very familiar and sent Karin into mental spazz mode.

"Ya, this is her. Toushiro-san?"

"Hai! I appologize for taking so long to call you. Work had me buisy. I called to ask if you wanted to go out and see a movie tonight. I'll pay?"

_'He just asked me out! Yes! Definatly hell yes!'_

"That sounds like fun! I guess I'll meet you at the theater around six tonight?"

"Seven-thirty. I wanted to catch a later showing of that new horror movie, Tainted Lake. Is that ok?"

"Isn't Tainted Lake that movie about Zombies coming out of Lake Hoshigake?"

"...Yea..."

Karin let out a loud laugh. "Great! I've been wanting to see it since I saw the first preview! I'll see you at seven-thirty!"

"See you then."

Karin hung up her phone and jumped with more joy than she had ever before. Not only was she going on a date with Toushiro, but they were going to see the movie she loved at first preview, Tainted Lake! Could the night get any better?

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled around and Karin was anxious about going out. Yuzu had helped her pic out an outfit, not one that said 'hey I'm on a date', but one with a more 'hey, I'm hanging out with a cool guy.' A comfy pair of blue jeans and black boots, semi-tight tank top with a hole-coverd shirt over, no make-up, and hair down and straight.

Karin's phone buzzed and saw it was a text from Toushiro.

_hey, u might want to come on down now. theater is almost paked nd can't hold ur seat much longr._

Karin gave a short _on my way_ and bolted out the door.

* * *

Karin had made it to the movie theater right as the pre-movie show started. Luckly, her seat was saved and Toushiro bought the popcorn in advance. It was drowned in butter.

Just like she liked it.

The movie started out like any other cliche zombie flick but quickly escalated to a blood bath of brains and gore after thirty minutes or plot-stew. It was Karin expected plus more. But right before the movie hit its turning point and humanity had the perfect wepon to kill all Zombies, the theater ligts came on and the movie stopped. A man walked up and tried to calm the angry mob of customers. They wanted a zombie movie and it was just cut off at the best part. Just as the crowed started to calm, another man walked up in a white trench coat. His hair was brown and his glasses had a glare from the lights.

"I am so sorry about the inconvinience. But it seems that this movie must be cut short. Good news , though, I can tell you how the movie ends." The man smiled when he spoke and opened up his trench coat and pulled out a sub-machine gun and tear-gas.

_"EVERYONE DIES!"_

The theater broke out into chaos as the man threw the tear-gas can. The doors had been blocked and the emergancy exit was behind the screen. Karin had ducked down under her seat terrified for her life and Toushiro hopelessly looked around for an exit. The man started to fire off at the crowed. The screams of teenagers, adults, and kids filled the air. Sounds of bullets pirecing skin was sickening. And all the man could do was laugh.

Karin couldn't control herself and her instincts told her to run. She stood up and bolted for the door. Toushiro tried to stop her but failed to grab her in time. Bullets flew past his head and grazed Karin's arms and legs, a few managed to imbed themselves into her skin. All Toushiro heard was Karin screaming in fear and pain as she fell to the ground holding her wounds. There was no thinking anymore.

"Karin! KARIN!"

Toushiro stood up and sprinted at the shooter, managing to tackle him to the ground. The people had had either onlu been slightly hurt or not at all managed to force the doors open and free themselves of their terror, yet Karin, Toushiro, and many who could not make it still remain in the room. The man took out a k-bar knife and started to jab at Toushiro. The blade had managed to cut his face and tear his shirt. They struggled for dominance for over ten minutes before sirens could be heard. Toushiro knocked the knife from the mans hand, but did not realize he pulled out a pistol from his coat and pulled thr]e trigger, planting a bullet in Toushiro's stomach. He rolled off, holding his gut and gasping for air.

The assalent managed to get out of the theater but not far away from it. Cops had his cornered and arrested immidiatly. Those who had been injured were rushed to the hospital, may who had low chances of making it were treated on sight. Some pulled threw, others not so lucky. Karin was lucky. Her injuries were only minor and required only few stitches. Toushiro, however, was rushed to the hospital and went into surgery. The bullet had tore up his stomach and liver. Doctors had small hope he would pull out of is state.

* * *

Weeks passed and Toushiro did manage to recover, slowly, but surely. Karin had visited him every day and even stayed with him a few nights. Neither said much about that night. Casual conversation seemed to be welcome.

""Hey, Shiro-kun, I just heared you would be released tomorrow. That's great news!"

"Yea, I'll be glad to start eating SOLID FOOD that TASTE GOOD!" Toushiro made sure the doctors in the hall's heard him. "The food TASTE LIKE CRAP! EVERY HEARD OF SALT?"

Karin chuckled and calmed Toushiro down.

"Since you get out tomorrow, why don't we celebrate? There's a new American restaraunt that just opened up down by the square. I'll pay?"

Toushiro could't help but feel like it was de-ja-vu. He sat up and looked at Karin with a smirk. "Alright. It's a _date._"

A blush pinked up Karin's face and she looked away. Toushiro laughed and stood up. He walked over to Karin and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Call me?" He said softly.

Karin smiled and hugged Toushiro around his neck. "I will."


End file.
